Chaos Crisis/Phase III
Phase III of Chaos Crisis consists of a series of military conflicts from the unleashment of Suntsitzeagal to the renewal of civilization. Phase III is said to have lasted from 2173 AD to 2188 AD. Fall of the Galactic Senate With the Karalian Empire and the SCP crumbled, many begun to question the stability of the Galactic Senate. By this time, allegiances had shifted and the senators had little power in their own right. Search for answers The remains of the Galactic Senate sends GSSOC to search for information on the newly released Anathema. They first search the Nuuskan Semi-Anarchic Gestalt Archives and discover direct evidence of not only the Harbingers, but also another set of metaphysical entities who may have the answers. Discovery of Safe Zones After searching in the Nuuska Archives, the existence of small, distorted regions of space known as Safe Zones were discovered, created by the Nuuska when they were studying the Anathema. An Anathema's sensors would bend around them, effectively making those within the zones invisible. Unfortunately, there was no known way to create more of these safe zones and the largest one was only 6,000 kilometers in diameter around a small, habitable moon. For the time being, they were a temporary solution while the Senate would research ways into reverse engineering them. Discovery of the ChronoMatrix An ancient technology of a rival to the Omni Empire was discovered known as the ChronoMatrix. Originally wielded by members of the Vanguard, these devices could not be used to their full potential by any other than those they deemed worthy. One of the first to obtain this technology was Rustiagon Kalya, who had gone into hiding for years. A Chronomatrix had the potential to make someone immortal, allowing them to live as guardians of whatever new civilization followed Sunt's invasion. However, it alone was not enough to defeat Sunt. Heist of the Demontech When the Safe Zones and the Chronomatrix devices proved to only be temporarily solutions, a more drastic, permanent solution was discovered. Using technology from the Demon civilization, Sunt could be sent to Brunikor - sacrificing that universe to save Omni 01. The Demons themselves were adamantly opposed to this idea, but secret operatives were sent into seize the technology anyway. Battle against Suntsitzeagal Miraculously, when faced with a common enemy, the leftovers of civilization came together, cooperating with the Demons to build a device that could sent Sunt to Brunikor, cancelling the destruction of Omni 01. To send Sunt into the interuniversal portal, a reverse engineered signal was sent to tell Sunt to go within it. Once Brunikor was destroyed, the Anathema would stop their invasion on Omni 01. While Sunt fell to the GSSOC, themselves empowered by ChronoMarix, Sidian provided Rustiagon Kalya with his in a final attempt to bring chaos by having her reveal the secrets of the tech on an intergalactic scale. Aftermath Suntsitzeagal's defeat left the Demon civilization stranded in Omni 01. Most of the Local Group was devastated and countless worlds were destroyed by Anathema. Android revolution As the last remains of Vaikan civilization failed to maintain life support of their colonies, many sought to upload their brains into robotic avatars. Doing do was considered illegal in the Karalian Empire, but disregard for the law became ever present. Many begun to follow the example of the prototype android SANARI leading to a drastic change of life style for the Vaikan race. Sociologists predicted that the Vaikan in the Milky Way would go extinct in several generations as a result of this movement. Interuniveral revolution Because most of the Local Group was rendered uninhabitable, scientists looked to further reverse engineering the interuniveral drive to discover how to travel along the seventh dimension - visiting not only parallel versions of Omni 01, but entirely different universes that began under different circumstances, verifying the many-worlds theory. This essentially gave rise to a new near-unlimited source of power - harnessing energy instead from other universes allowing civilization to quickly recover. A new fictional medium was also created as a result of the IUD as the verification of the many-worlds theory would lead to the idea of fictional realism, that even works of fantasy that seemingly defy science actually do not and instead fall under Clarke's Third Law. This led to the ongoing project to search for a universe that resembles the Erudite Tales holonovel series, bringing what was once a popular work of fiction into reality. Rather than virtual worlds created with computers, people could physically visit works of fiction provided the universe it was set in was properly located. However, if the Erudite Tales universe is ever discovered, the differing laws of physics could be potentially dangerous. The holonovels' depiction of Suntsitzeagal is considered even more dangerous that the real-life Anathema, and that Omni 01 could face another cataclysmic crisis, only on a multiversal scale. Category:History